


All Journeys Are One

by mific



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Character of Color, Childhood, Chinese Character, Digital Art, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Immigration & Emigration, Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: In which Monkey goes traveling again, with a young friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Journeys Are One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/gifts).



> Created for Esmenet as part of the Kaleidoscope exchange run by Dark Agenda. Esmenet said "I like friendship and domesticity" so I hope this has some of that, and a flavour of the original classic.  
> This one got away on me and turned into a graphic short story - it's digital art, created in photoshop.

  


 


End file.
